Universal Kids World Broadcast Premieres (V2)
Movies that are set to premiere on Universal Kids. 2019 * Madagascar * Despicable Me * Sky High * The Prince of Egypt * G-Force * Chicken Run * Flubber * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Underdog (2007) * Shrek * Evan Almighty * Casper * The Pacifier * Matilda * Monsters vs Aliens * Planet 51 * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit * Old Dogs * Over the Hedge * The Road to El-Dorado * The Tale of Despereaux * Dr. Seuss The Cat in the Hat (2003) * George of the Jungle * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * Nanny McPhee * Nanny McPhee Returns * Zathura: A Space Adventure * Big Fat Liar * Kung Fu Panda * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos * Robots * Despicable Me 2 * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * The Lorax * Hop (2011) * Shark Tale * Maya the Bee 2: The Honey Games * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Hotel Transylvania * Spy Kids (2001) * Agent Cody Banks * Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London * Night at the Museum * Jumanji * Rio * The Smurfs * The Tooth Fairy * The Pink Panther (2006) * Home * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * The Book of Life * Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa * Rise of the Guardians * Paddington * Baby Guinneses * Muppets from Space * Zoom (2006) * George of the Jungle 2 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Daddy's Day Care * Curious George (2006) 2020 * Mr Popper's Penguins * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl * Minions * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Dr. Seuss How The Grinch Stole Christmas * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Rio 2 * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Penguins of Madagascar * Strange Magic * The Boxtrolls * Gnomeo and Juilet * Hoodwinked * Hoodwinked 2 * Flushed Away * Coraline * The Wild * Epic * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up * The Peanuts Movie * The Smurfs 2 * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass * Equestria Girls – Holidays Unwrapped * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * The Croods * Turbo * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Roderick Rules * The Lego Movie * Dr. Seuss Horton Hears a Who * Space Chimps 2021 * Marmaduke (2010) * The Princess Diaries (2001) * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Cats & Dogs * Arthur Christmas * Space Chimps * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Bee Movie * Annie (2014) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Earth to Echo * Guardians of the Galaxy * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days * Rango 2022 * The Shaggy Dog (2006) * The Pirates! Band of Misfit * The Muppets (2011) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Into the Woods * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, and Very Bad Day * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) * Surf's Up * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season: Scared Silly * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Planes * Planes: Fire and Rescue 2023 * The Sandlot * Because of Winn-Dixie * Garfield: The Movie * The Secret Life of Pets * Duck Duck Goose * Sherlock Gnomes * Trolls * Sing * Storks * Kubo and the Two Strings * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Norm of the North * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * The Angry Birds Movie * Ice Age: Collision Course * RV 2024 * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Wonder * Ferdinand * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Emoji Movie * Home Alone * Home Alone 2 * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Leap! * Toy Story 4 * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Rock Dog * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Despicable Me 3 2025 * Peter Rabbit * Early Man * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies * Paddington 2 * Hidden Figures * Little Secrets (2001) * The Master of Disguise * Journey to the Center of the Earth * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * Onward * Soul * Parental Guidance * We Bought a Zoo * A Wrinkle in Time (2018) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Pete's Dragon (2016) * Christopher Robin * Goodbye Christopher Robin * Wonder Park * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms * Mary Poppins Returns * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Smallfoot * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * The Grinch (2018) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Muppets Most Wanted 2026 * Abominable * Nine Lives * Goosebumps (2015) * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * ParaNorman * A Dog's Journey * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Spark: A Space Tail * Missing Link * The Greatest Showman * Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life * A Dog's Purpose * The Kid Who Would Be King * Show Dogs * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle 2027 * Spies in Disguise * A Dog's Way Home * Ratchet & Clank * Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dream * Spy Kids: All the Time in the World * The Karate Kid (2010) * Soul Surfer * Monster House * Peter Pan (2003) * Ron's Gone Wrong * Barbie * Gnomes Alone * Clifford's Really Big Movie 2028 * Song of the Sea * Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle * Woody Woodpecker (2017) * Mrs. Doubtfire * The Miracle Season * Dog Days * The House with a Clocks in Its Walls * Pokemon: Detective Pikachu * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties * Uglydolls * The Sandlot 2 2029 TBA * Minions 2 * The Croods 2 * Sing 2 * Trolls World Tour * Peter Rabbit 2 * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * The Boss Baby 2 * Sky High 2 * Wish Dragon * Nimona * Foster * Mutts * Anubis * Frogkisser! * Untitled Mario Movie * Popeye * Medusa * Zita The Spacegirl * Hotel Transylvania 4 * Shrek 5 * The Mitchell's Vs The Machines * Nancy Drew and The Hidden Staircase * Ice Age 6 * Rio 3 * Catch That Kid * Smallfoot 2 * Alien ate My Homework * Lockwood & Co: The Screaming Staircase * Monster on the Hill * The Angry Birds Movie 3 * Kung Fu Panda 4 * Kung Fu Panda 5 * Kung Fu Panda 6 * Kubo and the Two Strings 2 * Untitled Spider-Man Into the Spider Verse Sequel * Untitled Pharrell Williams Film * Spider Women spinoff Film * Chicken Run 2 Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Universal Kids Category:Comcast